The invention relates to a container, that is to say a self-supporting rigid metal structure, comprising an elongate cylindrical vessel arranged longitudinally between two vertical supporting frames, and means connecting said vessel to said frames to form a unitary rigid structure.
These containers, which can be displaced and stacked on one another, are designed for sea, rail and road transport as well as for storage.